


Oh how you give me chills

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek's POV, Fluff, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody keeps sending Derek these messages but it's the cupid delivering them that catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh how you give me chills

Sometimes Derek wishes he was born in a different family. He always thought his life would be much easier without two annoying sister bossing him into doing everything they want – when they team up the only person able to control them is their mother and it's not because Laura and Cora respect her, but because she usually starts her lectures telling how hard it was to give birth to them in _vivid details_ and _ugh, no._

But as much as Derek hates his sisters sometimes - _and_ his mother's lectures _and_ his father's judging eyebrows - there's no one he hates more than his uncle. Peter is smart and sarcastic, he likes things his own way and he lives to embarrass his entire family.

Derek is not alone in his hatred, though. Laura _loathes_ Peter's sarcastic remarks and Derek's father can't stand Peter narrating his past dates and trying to give Derek tips about what to do in bed – _'It's okay if you want to be the bottom, I certainly enjoy it sometimes. It depends of the guy fucking you and obviously his size must be taken in consideration. I told you about Phil right?'_ (yes, everybody knows about Phil. Derek hates Peter so much.)

Peter is not only the uncle that shares too much about his sex life, but he's also the uncle that loves parties and more than that, he loves to _throw_ parties. And if Peter is organizing a party it means he's going to make the entire family _help and attend._

Derek hates parties and he hates Peter.

–

It's beautiful, Derek thinks while watching his parents dance, that his parents are together for almost thirty-two years and they still laugh and look at each other with so much love. They are drunk, he can notice by the way his mom is laughing open and loud with a hand on his dad's shoulder to steady herself – and Derek, despite his hatred for the party, has to smile because they look really cute together.

Adorable couples aside, the party is bizarre. The Halloween decoration would be considered by most people – Derek included - inappropriate for a party to raise funds for the Beacon Hills Orphanage, even if the authorities and, as it seems, the entire town are having fun wearing costumes and drinking their alcoholic cocktails. Peter made the waiters wear costumes with ridiculous amounts of blood and ordered food that looks like it has mold – that is, when they aren't shaped like human organs.

On top of all, he decided to add carnival activities so there are 'Shoot out the star' and 'Ring toss' and guys dressed like Cupids delivering love messages everywhere.

Derek wants to strangle himself - right after strangling Peter of course.

“Wolverine? That was your best costume idea?” Someone asks behind him and when Derek turns to tell the guy to fuck off, he chokes on his drink. The guy is wearing the ridiculous cupid costume, but different from the others it makes him look really good. He's slim and his broad shoulders are offensive just like his freckled skin makes Derek's blood heats. The stupid mask hides part of his face, but it helps highlight his full _obscene_ lips. “Hey?” He calls and Derek snaps from his stupor to look him in the eye.

“If I didn't chose it myself, my uncle would do it for me and I know he had a Tarzan fantasy hidden somewhere.”

“Shame.” The guy says and Derek's eyes widen. “Well, this is for you.” He continues like his last word was nothing, handing him a heart-shaped black paper ( _'It's romantic but it's also Halloween, get it Derek?'_ Peter said) and Derek can't help but stare at his slender and extremely pornographic fingers. “Bye Wolverine.” He leaves and Derek hides a groan at the sight of the guy's ass.

The message is from a woman named Sally and she says Derek is the hottest Danny Zuko she ever saw and she can be his Sandy if he wants. He rips the message in half and thinks that if she can't recognize Wolverine he also doesn't need to know who the fuck Danny and Sandy are.

–

It's not even eleven and Derek is already trying to decide what could be worst: staying at the party until midnight like Peter ordered or leaving and facing his uncle's fury later.

He's drinking his second glass of Blood Mary – _seriously_ \- and considering getting drunk when the hot cupid from before stops in front of him, smiling.

“Hey Wolverine!” He calls. “Rocking everybody's hearts tonight, huh?” 'Four moles on his left cheek', Derek counts and then shakes his head, raising an eyebrow at the message hot-cupid is offering.

“Seriously? What do they want?”

“To have awesome and hot sex with you, obviously.” He smirks and Derek's heart flutters. “You have the mysterious face going on, it attracts people.”

“It's Beacon Hills.” He points. “Everybody knows who I am, I'm not being mysterious.”

“Well, blame the alcohol then.” Hot-cupid smiles and waves the message at Derek's face. “Message?”

“Not interested.”

“Hey dude. I'm just doing my job, can you at least take it?”

“Fine.” He sighs, snatching the paper from hot-cupid's hand. “And don't call me dude, I'm Derek.” He blurts and the guy's smile grows.

“I know.” He says before turning around and Derek is almost opening his mouth to ask his name too when hot-cupid stops and looks at him. “I'm Stiles.”

–

In the next thirty minutes Stiles brings him three more messages, the sources are all anonymous now and they are becoming more and more explicit – the last one is really specific and it makes Derek blush a little before throwing the message away too.

It's eleven thirty now and although Derek will never _ever_ admit to his uncle, he's actually having fun. Laura is drunk which means she's close to embarrassing herself in front of her new boyfriend and Cora is following them everywhere with her camera in hand, ready to register everything. Derek raises his glass to her in a imitation of a toast and smirks when she winks at him, and then they both share a scared look when their parents start to get all handsy on the dance floor before mom drags their dad towards the bathroom and Derek drinks the rest of his vodka hoping to forget their smile.

“Hey Wolverine. Trying to get drunk?” Stiles waves, leaning against the wall beside him.

“Trying to pretend my parents aren't having sex in the bathroom right now.”

“Oh fuck.” He makes a face. “Better drink more then.” He steals two glasses from a zombie waitress and offers one to Derek. “Why aren't you having sex on the bathroom right now?”

“What, with the creepy people saying my ass is a masterpiece? Would you?”

“Hey, people take what they can get.” He smiles and gestures towards his face. The idea of Stiles not having people throwing themselves at him seems so ludicrous to Derek that he can't help but laugh. “Thanks man.” Stiles says and Derek realizes his laugh was misunderstood.

“Oh fuck -” He tries. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.”

“Sure.” Stiles hisses and drinks the rest of his vodka. “See you around Wolverine”

“Hey wait.” Derek grabs his arm, desperate to make him stop. “I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the idea of people not wanting you.” Stiles turns to look at him, but the mask hides his expression and Derek doesn't know what he's thinking so he just continues his rant. “I mean, fuck – your shoulders and your lips are ridiculous. And not in a bad way but a really, really hot way.” He's suddenly glad the music is loud and Cora is too busy trying to film Laura to make fun of him – and he also might be a little drunk right now. “So yeah, huh – not making fun of you.” He avoids Stiles' eyes and releases his arm. “Sorry.” He says and promptly flees.

–

It's almost midnight but after he made a fool of himself in front of Stiles, Peter cornered him and stole the keys of his car and also his wallet (Derek still doesn't know how he does that so quickly), so now Derek has to stay at the party and can't go hide in the bathroom because he's almost sure his parents are still in there.

Derek will have to go with his second option and get drunk.

He's on his way to get a glass of whiskey when he hears someone calling him Wolverine, so he immediately stops only to be approached by the wrong cupid.

“Hey.” He says and Derek rolls his eyes, because he doesn't need someone else saying 'I want to take you outside and lick you everywhere', he needs Stiles to want to do it. “I have a note for you.”

“I don't want it thanks.”

“Sorry.” The guy says, holding his arm. “I was given order to not leave until you read it. Or I can read it out loud for you – but please don't make me do it.” He pleads and Derek sighs because it's not the guy's fault people in Beacon Hills are crazy.

“Fine.” He takes the message, desperate to go back to his search for alcohol. “I'll read it”. He unfolds the paper and recognizes the same handwriting from the last four anonymous messages but this time it just says _'Meet me outside after you read this'_ and it's signed with a _S_ inside a heart crossed by an arrow. Derek's heart jumps and he smiles even without meaning to, the cupid guy in front of him grunts and when Derek looks up he points to the door.

“Go, he's waiting for you in the back. Please tell him I don't want the details.”

Derek waves at him before rushing to the exit and running to the back of the building. There isn't much light outside but he spots Stiles leaning against the wall, holding his mask with one hand and even if Derek can't see clearly Stiles still looks amazing.

“Hey -” Stiles calls, but before he can continue Derek is already on him, holding Stiles against the wall and pressing their lips together. Stiles whines and immediately opens his mouth, nipping at Derek's lip and sliding his tongue in Derek's mouth. “Jesus.” Stiles moans, tangling a hand on Derek's hair and pressing their hips together.

“Yes.” Derek sighs and sucks a hickey just over Stiles' collarbone.“Yes.” He cries again and Stiles laughs, before sliding his hand from Derek's waist to his ass.

“Said your ass is a masterpiece.” He asserts and Derek groans.

“Please remind me to never introduce you to my uncle.” He says, trying to hold his moan when Stiles licks at his earlobe.

“Too late.” Stiles mumbles, squeezing Derek's ass while biting at his neck. “The Phil story is true?”

Derek hates Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys, I just wanted some fluff and Stiles dressed as a cupid and then Peter happened and it's also Halloween.  
> Sorry.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
